Kossuth County, Iowa
Kossuth County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 15,543. The county seat is Algona. History Kossuth County was founded on January 15, 1851. It was named after Lajos Kossuth, Regent-President of Hungary who went to exile to America following the war of independence of Hungary from Austria. The county was enlarged northward in 1857 by the inclusion of the former Bancroft County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.2%) is water. It is the largest county by area in Iowa. Major highways * U.S. Highway 18 * U.S. Highway 169 * Iowa Highway 9 * Iowa Highway 15 * Iowa Highway 17 Adjacent counties *Martin County, Minnesota (north) *Faribault County, Minnesota (north) *Winnebago County (northeast) *Hancock County (southeast) *Humboldt County (south) *Palo Alto County (southwest) *Emmet County (northwest) National protected area * Union Slough National Wildlife Refuge Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 15,543 in the county, with a population density of . There were 7,486 housing units, of which 6,697 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 17,163 people, 6,974 households, and 4,791 families residing in the county. The population density was 18 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 7,605 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.76% White, 0.11% Black or African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.29% from other races, and 0.34% from two or more races. 0.81% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,974 households out of which 30.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.40% were married couples living together, 5.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.30% were non-families. 28.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 6.10% from 18 to 24, 24.30% from 25 to 44, 23.60% from 45 to 64, and 20.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 95.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,562, and the median income for a family was $41,159. Males had a median income of $30,191 versus $20,184 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,598. About 7.50% of families and 10.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.40% of those under age 18 and 8.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Algona *Bancroft *Burt *Fenton *Lakota *Ledyard *Lone Rock *Lu Verne *Swea City *Titonka *Wesley *West Bend *Whittemore Townships * Buffalo * Burt * Cresco * Eagle * Fenton * Garfield * German * Grant * Greenwood * Harrison * Hebron * Irvington * Ledyard * Lincoln * Lotts Creek * Lu Verne * Plum Creek * Portland * Prairie * Ramsey * Riverdale * Seneca * Sherman * Springfield * Swea * Union * Wesley * Whittemore Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Kossuth County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Kossuth County, Iowa References External links *County website * Category:Kossuth County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1851